the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts / Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Kingdom Hearts. Sora "Whoa!" "Gimme a break, Kairi." "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..." "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." "Nothing at all?" "You ever want to go back?" "Really..." "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" "Huh?" Riku "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." "And you're just as lazy as he is!" "What, are you kidding?" Kairi "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." "Are you still dreaming?" "Yeah, sure." "I've told you before, I don't remember." "Nothing." "Well, I'm happy here." "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." "So what're we waiting for? "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" "Ready? Go!" King Mickey Mouse "Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal." "Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" "Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." "Donald, Goofy, thank you." Queen Minnie Mouse "It means we'll just have to trust the king." "Thank you, both of you." "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Donald Duck "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-What!" "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!" "We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." "Not even the queen." "No, it's top secret!" "What?" "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key." "Daisy, can you take care of-" Daisy Duck "Oh, dear! What could this mean?" "Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Goofy "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." "Queen Minnie?" "Daisy? "G'morning, ladies." "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Pinocchio "Oh. Hi, Jiminy." "Um... Playing hide-and-seek." "Yes!" "It was a present." "But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" "That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." "Oh! Do you know where Father is?" "Jiminy, let's go find Father!" "It's me." "With this, we can get out of here, Father." "Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." "Oh! I guess I'm okay!" "Hey, it's Sora!" Geppetto "What have you got there, Pinocchio?" "Really? With this big block? You think so?" "Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again." "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" "He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" "Well, hello, Sora!" "A man named Leon helped us. He even got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you three are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this." "But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you." Jiminy Cricket "Over here!" "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" "What in the world are you doing down here?" "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-Pinocchio!" "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" "Then tell me, what is this?" "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" "Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!" "You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" "He's not with you?" "Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me." "Well, shall we go, Sora?" "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Games Quotes